sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Markk Malic
Markk the Fox Full Name:Markk Davis Malice. Sex:Male. Species:Fox/Mobian. Age:16. Alignment:Neutral. Clothes:Red undershirt,Red shorts,and,Red sneakers. Favorite Food:Tuna-Burgers. Favorite Color:Red. Favorite Song:I'm Me by Olivia Olson Favorite T.V. Show:Lizzie Mcguire. Favorite Sport:Basketball. Favorite Book:Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Favorite Movie:The Even Stevens Movie. Weapons:Twin Guns. Theme Song:Why Wait by Belinda Voice Actor:Me:William Chapman (2007-2008) Johnny Depp (2008-Present). Accent:Irish. Family: Dianna:Mom. Tiim:Dad. Sonic:Cousin. Love Interest:Blade. Relationship:None. Friends:Sonic,Tails,Knuckles,Amy,and,Shadow. Rivals:Blade,and,Eggman. Enemies:Rouge. Abilites:Cooking,and,Fighting. Special Abilites:Markk has the abiliy to control others emotions,he only uses it on Blade. Personality:He's tough,but has a kind and gentle side,and,hates those who harm his friends. Likes:Cooking new meals,stalking his crushes,and,Beating up bad guys. Dislikes:Being dumped,and,Being ambushed. Ability Type:Support. Hair Color:Black. Hair Style:Ponytail. Fur Color:Blue. Eye Color:Green. Height:129 Cm. Weight:100 Lbs. Appearence:He has a small scar on his left arm from being raped.And,his left ear is pierced. Sexuality:Bi,he likes both girls and guys. Super Forms:Streak-Markk,Fur turns Gold,Hair turns Red,hair becomes short. Teams:None. Number of Video Game Appearences:1. Video Game Appearences: Sonic Future:(Guy in Love). Other Info:When he was 14,Markk was raped by a guy he didn't know.Ever since then,he's been trying to hunt down the guy that did it. Chao:None. ---- Markk's Love Story: When Markk was 14,he was going home after celebrating a friend's birthday,he was tackled when he decided to take a shortcut through an alley. He looked up to see a guy around his age kneeling over him.Before Markk could fight back,he was knocked out. The next morning,Markk woke up to find himself unclothed.Realizing what happened,Markk got his clothes on and went home ashamed. When he got home,Markk's parents asked him what happened.Markk reluctantly told them.They were shocked. While Markk was in his room,his parents decided to move.When they arrived at their new home,Markk saw his cousin:Sonic.Him and Sonic talked for an hour untill Sonic had to go see Tails.Leaving Markk alone.3 months later,Markk ran into a rabbit.They talked and Markk found out the rabbit's name was Blade.They started off hating each other,untill Markk saw Blade getting beat-up.Without thinking,Markk ran right into the fight,and saved Blade.They instantly became friends.A few months later,while at the beach,Markk,Blade,and,the others were hanging out.Suddenly,they decided to go swimming.When Blade got into the water,Markk just stood there,stunned.He didn't know why,but something about Blade was different,and,Markk kinda liked it.When they finished,Markk went home,and went to his room.He started thinking about Blade in ways that would make a mechanic blush in shyness.But,Markk knew it wasn't right and tryed to force the thoughts out of his mind.But he failed.Hoping to not run into Blade,Markk stayed as far away as possible.But,the next week,Markk ran into Blade.When he looked into Blade's eyes,Markk felt himself blushing.Blade noticed this and asked him why he was blushing.Markk lied and said he was thinking of a girl he liked.Blade fell for it.When they went their ways,Markk mentally slapped himself for doing that.But realized,he was in love with Blade.Knowing Blade wouldn't feel the same,Markk left home for his secret place:a cave hidden behind a waterfall.Already there was the one girl that liked Markk:Ashlynn the Cat.But,she found a note Markk wrote for Blade.Knowng he hurt Ashlynn,Markk left.He went to Blade's house to finally tell him.When he arrived,he found Blade waiting for him with a note.Blade gave him the note.It read: I Love You.Knowng Blade felt the same.They kissed.But knowing their friends would reject them,they decided to keep their relationship a secret.But unlucky for them,Sonic and Tails had watched the whole thing.When they confronted Markk and Blade,they agreed to help out with keeping their relationship a secret.But,3 months later,Markk learned that he could control other people's feelings and wondered if that's what caused his relationship with Blade.Eventually,he found out it hadn't. ---- Current Love Story When Markk turned 16,him and Blade decided to adopt a child,they chose a young boy fox,who also had the ability to control people's feelings.They named him Jake.That's all Blade and Markk could do.So,they lived a happy life untill their friends found out.But,lucky for them,their friends accepted them.But,it also made girls fall in love with them.And still Ashlynn loved Markk.And,over time,Markk felt the same.So,Markk talked to Blade.He confessed he liked a girl too.Her name was Jane the Hedgehog.To keep their love strong,Blade and Markk decided to '''do it. '''After they finished,they were happy as can be.After months of being with Blade,Markk started wondering what he could do to make Ashlynn his girl-friend,assuming she was ok with him and Blade.Eventually,Markk and Ashlynn went on a date.During the date,Markk wondered why he didn't love Ashlynn before.After the date,Ashlynn caught Markk by surprise by kissing him.One thing led to another and they let their feelings get the better of them and they started ditching Blade to be together.Upset his boy-friend was forgetting about him,Blade decided to end it.Markk begged for forgiveness.But,Blade refused and walked away feeling a little surprised by his attitude.Markk knew he was no better that the guy who raped him 2 years before.So,he left town,he left his family,friends,and,loved ones.But,while he was gone,Blade came by to make up with Markk,seeing him gone,Blade moved on to Jane.3 years later,Markk came back,as a senior member of M.A.T. or Mobians Against Turmoil.Markk was now the leader.But,more to the point,Markk came back to see Blade.But saw he had moved on.Hurt and angry,Markk cornered Blade and attacked him using his twin guns.But,Markk had set them to stun.When Blade woke up,he was in Markk's house.When Markk came in,Blade tackled him.Scared that Blade would hurt him,Markk kicked and screamed trying to reach for his guns.But,Blade stopped him by kissing him.Markk had missed that.Knowing their love had returned,Markk and Blade broke up with their girl-friends.At first they thought the girls would be mad,but they weren't. ---- Marriage and Raising Jake 1 year later,after raising Jake to be the kindest,smartest,and,bravest kid,Markk and Blade decided to move up a level in their relationship.They decided to get married.At first Markk and Blade thought about it,and agreed it was the right thing to do.But a stupid law said they had to prove their love first.After numerous tests,it was proven they really loved each other.The reason for the test was,so guys like Markk and Blade were not hated.It had something to do with the city's laws.But,if one hurt the other 3 or more times,he would be banished from the city.Knowing that wasn't right,Markk and Blade sought to get rid of the law.After many months,the law was removed.So,after finally getting married,Markk and Blade returned to Jake. Category:Male Category:Foxes Category:Mobian Category:Neutral Category:Support